Unexpected Surprise
by SakuraFlames
Summary: Kisa walks back home to his lover. On his way home he finds a boy that would change both him and his lover's life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**My first yaoi fanfic and to be honest with you I never thought I would write one. I got into a show call sekai ichi hatsukoi and yea and I love it so I picked my favorite couple and made this hope you like it.**

It was a slow day for Kisa Shouta, the editor was tired of all the late manuscript that his lazy author forgot to turn. He walked sluggishly out of the Emerald department building after giving a farewell to the editor-in chief and ricchan. He notice it was dark outside and to sour his mood it started to rain.

Kisa sighed in relief, he was lucky that Yukina warned him about the rain storm. He pulled his black umbrella out and walked to his home where his lover is probably cooking something good. Ever since Yukina graduated from the University, he started working full time in Marimo bookstore. Kisa smiled at this, that means he and Yukina would be able too spend more time together.

After the graduation, Yukina thought it would be a good idea that he moved in with his lover. Of course Kisa couldn't resist his lover's handsome face and said yes. They moved into a better apartment that had two rooms that had little more space than Kisa's previous one.

Kisa was lost in his own little world that he didn't notice he was taking the long way home. He snapped out of his daydream after hearing a silent shuffle in the dark alley. Now normally any sane person would know to not go into a dark alley, but Kisa was curious and a little worried, so he slowly walked into the dark alley.

"Hello? Anyone in there?"Kisa waited for a reply, he received none. He was about to ready to leave when a soft voice spoke up. "...go away please." The voice obviously belongs to a boy. Kisa instantly walked towards the sound of the voice. When Kisa made it to the end of the alley he saw multiple trash bag and a small boy laying on top of it. The closer Kisa walked the more features of the boy Kisa notice. When Kisa finally made to the boy the first thing he noticed was his face. The boy has scratches on his smooth pale cheek, he has soft inky black hair and emerald green eyes.

The boy's clothes were tattered and dirty. The child gave a wheezing cough that startled Kisa. Kisa raised his hand and placed it on the boy's forehead. Kisa frowned when he felt how warm the child's forehead was. The boy's eyes were slightly open giving Kisa a tiresome look.

Kisa started to unzip his sweater and put it on the boy. The boy gave Kisa a surprised look, Kisa zipped the boy up and with one arm he gently carried the sick boy, he used the other arm so he can hold the umbrella better. "I hope Yukina made enough food for all of us." Kisa said casually as he started walking out the alley. The boy said nothing, but snuggled slightly onto Kisa. The streets were quiet, only the harsh sound of pitter patter of the rain can be heard.

Kisa made it to his apartment and notice that the lights were on. _'Yukina is awake at this hour?'_ Was Kisa's thoughts as he walked upstairs. He reaches for his pockets and cursed silently as he realized that he forgot his keys at inside the building.

Kisa took his time to look at the boy. He was sleeping but still had a fever which made him worried. Kisa knocked at his door and waited for his lover to open. Kisa smiled slightly at the sound of fast pace shuffling as his lover swung the door open. "Kisa san! I was so worry, you didn't answer your phone and it started raining! I thought you were hurt or kidnapped and I was about to call the police-" Kisa blushed at his lover. He gently pushed him away so he could enter the house.

"Yukina do you have any old clothes that don't fit you?" Yukina raised a perfect eyebrow to Kisa's question, that is, until he notice the boy in Kisa's arms. Yukina left running to his closet to look for his old clothes. When Yukina returned he saw Kisa place the boy on the sofa. "You know Kisa san, if you wanted kids I would be happy to take in as many as you want. " Yukina said as he place some of his old clothes next to the boy. Yukina's blunt statement made Kisa blush hard. "Shut up Yukina the boy is sleeping!" Kisa whispered harshly at his lover.

The boy slowly open his eyes, he waited for his blurry vision to adjusted to the light of the his surroundings. When the boy vision cleared up he saw the man that saved him arguing with a tall, but smiling man. The smiling man notice the boy awake and nudge the other man gently.

The other grunted at the other man and turned his gaze to him. "Hi, I'm Kisa shouta and this is-" the other man interrupted Kisa by covering Kisa's mouth with his hand. "Hi! I'm Yukina Kou, Kisa San's lover and what's your?" For some odd reason Kisa blushed a new shade of red on his face. "My name is Takeshi." The boy said follow by a coughing fit. Yukina walked to the kitchen to serve some water. "Takeshi, you do us a favor and go to the bathroom and change your clothes, we don't want to see you even more sick." Kisa said waiting for the boy to go. He realize that he smell like trash and decided to wash up as well.

Kisa sighted and sat in his sofa he had a shitty day so far, he was tired from work and was also wet from the storm. To make matters worse, he found a kid sleeping on a pile of garbage. Yukina walked quietly back to the living room and notice the bags under his lover's eyes. "Kisa san are you sick?" Kisa sighted shook his head and leaned in to kiss the young artist

When Takeshi came to the living room he was surprised to find a table full of warm food. Yukina was in the kitchen when he heard a soft padding of footsteps. He turn only to be greeted by Takeshi's curious emerald eyes staring at him.

"Hello Takeshi kun are you hungry? I made enough food for all of us so dig in, okay." And to encourage the boy more he gave him a charming smile, the boy nodded and grabbed himself a bowl of soup.

Takeshi returned to the living room were he finds Kisa watching late night news. Kisa was watching the tv with a frowned while slurping Yukina's warm soup.

"The food is great kid, come and sit with me I have some questions to ask you anyways." Was Kisa replied, Takeshi grabbed his bowl and sat beside Kisa on the couch. "How old are you?" Kisa asked still watching the news. "Eight sir." Takeshi replied and coughed little. Yukina walked in and grabbed his own food and sat beside Takeshi and gave the boy some water. "Why were you laying on a pile of trash?" Kisa asked focusing his attention to the boy.

"Easy, I have no home and no family."Takeshi said as if it's the most casual thing in the world. Yukina eyes widen at the boy's statement. Kisa told him he found him in the alley a couple of blocks from where they live, but never about the boy's family life and it also seems like Kisa didn't know about the boy's situation either. "I-I see well were going to talk about this tomorrow, it's getting late so you should go to bed anyways." Kisa said. Takeshi finished eating, he picked his bowl up and left to the kitchen. Living Yukina and Kisa alone.

Kisa turn his head and look at Yukina. "I know what your thinking and the answer is no." Yukina pouted and gave him his puppy eyes. "Y-Yukina don't give that look, please." But Yukina was not going to give up easily and gave Kisa a soft whimper. "Find, just let me think over this tomorrow I got work anyways." Yukina gave Kisa a loving smile and leaned in to give Kisa a passionate kiss. They were interrupted by a awkward cough. The two lover's turn there head and looked at the embarrassed Takeshi. Kisa face flush from either of embarrassment or of the kiss.

Yukina got up and smiled at Takeshi. "I will show you to your room, okay." Takeshi just nodded and followed Yukina leaving behind an embarrassed and a tired Kisa.


	2. Chapter 2

Kisa groaned in his sleep at the sound of his phone ringing. He decided to ignore it for now. Kisa smiled softly at the ring tone as it plays his favorite song. He remembers how lonely he was before his life change after meeting Yukina Kou at the Marimo Books. Kisa was lost in his sleepy daze that he didn't notice Yukina reaching for his phone.

Yukina frowned at Kisa san's phone and reach for it stealthily, so Kisa wouldn't notice. He flipped the phone open and answered. "Hello who may this be I'm speaking to." Yukina spoke with smile that can make any girls or boys squeal. "This is Ritsu, Kisa's coworker and can you please tell Kisa that the manuscript of his was turned in way earlier than we expected so he can have a day off." Yukina smiled widely at the news.

"Really, that's great! Hey may I ask how Kisa san's workplace looks like and-ACK!" Yukina squeaked as Kisa jumped on his back to reach for the phone.

They wrestled for the phone until Yukina gaved up and hands the phone to the older man. Kisa glared playfully at his defeated lover who got up to serve breakfast.

"Hello?" Laughter and snorting could be heard in the background. "Hey, Kisa you wild animal! Can't keep your hands off your lover, huh." Mino said as more laughter was heard. "S-shut up!" Kisa stuttered as he hang up the phone out of sheer embarrassment. Kisa mutters a few curses to his coworkers as he got up to take a quick shower.

Yukina was busily making steamed rice and a few side dish so he could please his short lover and the new child.

Yukina sighted in content, he and Kisa and a child in the house made him feel like a giddy school girl. Speaking of the child, he has to look for more clothes and maybe some toys like a small car or plastic looking trains. Yukina was lost in his little fantasy that he didn't notice nor hear small paddling footsteps walking towards him.

Takeshi slowly opened his eyes after smelling the sweet delicious smell of steamed rice and some other scent that he didn't know.

Takeshi stretch his little arms and got out of bed. He slowly made his way towards the kitchen and notice that the man now known as Yukina was at the stove cooking up food for them. Takeshi took a seat on the table and waited for Yukina to notice him. The boy was lost in thought, what would they do to him? are they going to send him somewhere else like the orphanage did? or are they going to keep him? Takeshi was in lost deep in thought that he didn't feel Kisa's presence in the room.

Yukina turned and gave a big smile to Takeshi and Kisa. "Good morning you two how about some breakfast." Kisa smiled and took both his and Takeshi's breakfast and place the food on the table. They both waited for Yukina to take his place on the table.

Yukina walked and sat next to Kisa. "itadakimasu." All three of them said as they each reached for their food. Takeshi waited for the questions he's been dreading for, but it never came. Yukina only smiled and told Kisa he didn't have to go to work today and kisa just smiled and nodded his head.

Once breakfast was done all three went to the sink to wash the dishes. Yukina washed the plates clean, while Kisa dry the plate and Takeshi place the dishes in their proper place. Takeshi felt butterflies in his stomach, they never question where he came from or what they were going to do to him.

Kisa, sensing some distress from the boy, turn to him and smiled. "We'll talk about it later, but right now just go change and put on your shoes were going shopping kid." Takeshi left to his room to get ready. "Kisa san does this mean-" Kisa raised his hand to stop Yukina's sentence. "Yea we can keep him, but you're going to pick him up from school, got it?" Yukina's eyes glitter in happiness. He reach out and grabbed Kisa's chin gently and whispered a "Thank you." As he leaned in to kiss those soft lips of his love.

They kiss turn Into a passionate make out session that they fail to notice Takeshi coming out of his room. Takeshi gasped at the scene, it was like in those crappy romantic movies. Kisa pushed Yukina away after hearing the boy's gasp, he blush out of embarrassment of being caught again. Yukina on the other hand didn't look bothered at all. "Takeshi, are you ready?" Takeshi just nodded as the sort-of family walk out of the apartment building.

Takeshi sighted as he was dragged to every kids store there was in Tokyo. Yukina was standing next to Takeshi holding multiple shopping bags on each of his strong arms. Much to both boy's surprised, Kisa was the one to be considered a shopaholic. The editor bought many clothes that he could make hundreds of different styles and combinations

Kisa was humming to the theme of anime opening that he didn't notice a familiar face. "Kisa?!" Upon hearing his name, Kisa turn to the source of the shout. He was ready to give the man a polite smile, his smile immediately turn into a frown of annoyance. "Otoko what the fuck do you want."He hissed.

Kisa prayed he wouldn't make a scene sadly, luck was not on his side. "Kisa I'm not going to give up on you just yet, I'm still in love- hey! W-were are you going?!" Otoko shouted at Kisa, who was just walking away as calmly as possible.

Otoko started to chase Kisa. Kisa sense that Otoko was following him, so he started to Sprint towards were Yukina and the boy were waiting for him.

Kisa was close to the exit of the building, but suddenly felt extra weight on his back. Kisa was tackled to the ground by Otoko, his breath was lost as he hit the hard ground. Kisa tried to wiggle himself away from the man's clutches, but the man was bigger and stronger than him.

"Get off me! You asshole!" Kisa said panting for air, Otoko's weighted was adding too much pressure on his back that it was painful. Kisa prayed for a miracle, his wish was granted with the relief of the loss of weight on his aching back.

"I warned you to stay away from him." Yukina's voice was cold as he spoke to Otoko like if he was a piece of wasted trash. Takeshi quickly ran over to help Kisa to his feet. Kisa gave Takeshi a grateful smile as the boy helped him up.

"Kisa i-is not yours, now back off pal!" Otoko tried to put on a brave face, but failed to do so as Yukina's face turn to an enraged look as he grabbed Otoko by the shirt and threw him against the wall. A crowd formed around them, some whispers and others were just staring at the violent scene.

"If I see you around MY Kisa and MY Takeshi I will find you and I will hurt you!" Yukina growled at Otoko and dropped the men to the ground. Yukina walk up to Kisa and Takeshi and grabbed both of their hands and walked out from the mall.

"I'm starving, let's go home!" Yukina said in a happier mood after leaving. The older man could only sighted at his lover's behavior and nodded his head. Takeshi Watched the lover's communicate with one, he still wonder why they still haven't kicked him out of their family, not that he was complaining. Takeshi was lost in his own little world that he didn't notice that Yukina was talking to him.

"Hey Takeshi, what's on your mind... was it about my behavior at the store I'm sorry if I scared you or something." Yukina's sad voice broke Takeshi out of his daydream. "No, I was just thinking about what we're going to eat." Hearing this Yukina started rambling about the food he was going to make. While Kisa just listen to his lover's ideas. Takeshi couldn't help but wonder why Kisa rescued him and why do they treat him with such smiled, maybe he can say this was destiny that they met or something.


	3. Chapter 3

Yukina opened the door as he lets Kisa and Takeshi enter. He drags the shopping bags in the spacy apartment. Kisa offer to help him but Yukina declined, he wants the older male to bond with the boy.

Takeshi let his curiosity get the best of him, he opened one of the shopping bags and notice some strange objects. "Hey, why do you guys have these things?" Takeshi raised the questionable object in the air, he was very much surprised by the reaction he received.

Kisa, who was sitting in his chair drinking some herbal tea that Yukina made, immediately began coughing and wheezing as he choked on the liquidity substance. Yukina could only blushed, he never knew his Kiss-san was into _that_ stuff!

"T-Takeshi-kun put that down right now!"

"Kisa-san, if you were interested in _spicing_ up _things_ you could have told me so~"

"S-shut up idiot!"

Takeshi gazed at squabbling couple, he couldn't help but smile at them. He never really believed in love, but seeing how these two people come together and accepted him into their home. Takeshi could feel his eyes water, he could actually say that this is his home now. The boy let out hiccups as he tried not to cry, he attempted to rubbed his eyes so the others won't see.

Yukina turned his head quickly after hearing a quiet hiccup, he spotted Takeshi rubbing his eyes furiously. He interrupted Kisa's ranting and ran to the boy's side, he hugged the crying child as he spoke comforting words to him. "It's ok Takeshi-kun, it wasn't your fault that you found those fluffy handcuffs. Someone just put them there, we'll throw it out later. So no more crying."

Takeshi wanted to laugh at the thought of the pink fluffy handcuffs, but held it in. He felt two arms wrapped around him, he glanced up and noticed Yukina hugging him again. He turned his head slightly to the side and saw Kisa smiling softly at them.

"There there Takeshi-kun, there's no need to cry over stuff like this!" Takeshi smiled at the tall man. He waited for Yukina to stop hugging him. It took Kisa's stomach to growled for him to let go of the poor boy. The older male blushed as he held his stomach.

Yukina's eyes shot open and immediately ran to the kitchen, you could hear pans clattering as the young male rummaged the room.

Kisa heard small shuffling, he looked behind him and noticed Takeshi just stood there awkwardly. Usually, it would be Yukina that would break the uncomfortable silence. Kisa sighted and pulled out his flip phone to check the time.

' _8:00pm, already? Time sure moves fast when you're shopping for one kid.'_

"...uhh Mr. Shouta-"

"Its Kisa."

"...oh"

"..."

"..."

Yukina secretly watched the whole scene in the kitchen. The man groaned in frustration, how could he forget that his lover was not the sociable type. Yukina's faced lightened up as an idea came into mind.

"Kiss-san, how's the anime going on so far?"

Kisa shot Yukina a glance and turned his attention back to Takeshi. Much to Kisa's relief, the boy's eyes held a curious glint as he looked towards him. "Everything is going smoothly we just need a voice actor to play the role of the main character's little brother."

Yukina smiled at the news. "Maybe Takeshi could voice it!" Kisa raised an eyebrow and turned to Takeshi to see the boy's reaction. To Kisa's surprise the boy seemed to be actually considering the idea. He gazed at the pondering boy curiosity, the boy notice how quiet the atmosphere is and how Yukina and Kisa were staring at him.

Takeshi blushed at the attention while shyly looking down on the ground. "It kind sounds cool, but I don't have any experience." Kisa's eyes softened at the boy's reaction. He gently place his hand on the boy's inky black hair.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want too, it's really your choice. Also don't worry about the experience, all you need to do is just have fun."

Takeshi felt Kisa's hand on his head. Rarely does he ever let anyone touch him, but the older male's hand felt like it belongs their.

Takeshi was snapped out of his deep thought when Yukina called them over to the kitchen. The man placed a bowl of rice with some ramen noodles and egg. The family said their prayer and dig in on the delicious food.

The group chatted about many things, Takeshi yawn as he gazed on the empty bowl. Yukina glance at the young boy, the man couldn't help but silently gushed at how cute the boy was as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

Kisa glanced at the tired boy, he smiled slightly. The boy obviously used to have a dark past, yet he held strong through hard times. This reminds him of the boy in the anime Takeshi might play.

Takeshi let out another yawn as he tried to remain awake. "Takeshi why don't you go to bed? Kisa-san and I will clean up here." Yukina said as he stood up from his chair. Takeshi was about reject the offer, but Kisa placed a reassuring hand on the boy delicate head. Takeshi blushed but smiled at the affection.

"Uhh Mr. Shouta-"

"-Kisa."

"...May I call you mom."

Kisa felt his face hot. The boy literally called him _mom_ and not _dad._ Kisa smiled slightly, he guess this was the price of playing the role of the uke in their relationship.

Kisa only nodded his head as 'yes' to the boy. Yukina's eyes widen, he could feel his heart skipped a beat. His Kisa is now a mother, _his_ Kisa is a mom! Yukina couldn't help but glumped his new family.

Kisa felt his cheeks burning up as he glanced down at Takeshi. The boy cheeks were flushed as and his eyes glazed with unshed tears. "Takeshi what's wrong?" Yukina was the one to ask as he held the crying boy and his short lover.

"It's just you guys won't want me after I tell you my secrets. You guys are the only family that I have ever had."

Kisa glanced at Yukina. The editor was curious if his lover would accept the boy even with such past like that.

Yukina went down to his knees and wiped the boy's tears off the boy's flushed cheeks. "Takeshi, you are my son and I'll always love you no matter what the circumstances are. So please, don't cry anymore. _Daddy_ does not want his son crying over spilled milk."

Yukina felt the boy's trembling body slow down. He gently rocked Takeshi till the boy fell asleep. Yukina picked up the sleeping child and placed him in the boy's new bedroom.

He came down and notice Kisa dressed in a police officer's uniform. Yukina could feel his groin twitch after seeing his lover in such a tight uniform. Kisa walked sensually towards Yukina, editor's hips move with every step he made. Kisa stood behind Yukina as he rubbed his hands around the taller male.

"You're under arrest for being such a good _daddy_." Yukina felt something wrapped around his hands. The taller man blushed heavily, who knew that pink fluffy handcuffs could be so erotic.

"Take me to jail Kisa-san, I was a really bad boy."

Kisa couldn't wait any longer as he kiss Yukina and dragged the cuffed man to their bedroom to have some fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooo sorry for taking so long! I can assure you I won't be leaving this fic behind, I've just been kinda busy with a thing called life and it sucks…. But yea, anyways please leave a review also I know my punctuation sucks and so does my spelling. Also a warning, some of you might not like bullying so heads up in the beginning there is some bullying and yea I think that's just about it please enjoy!**

 _Takeshi could only run from the taunts of the other kids living in the rundown orphanage. He gasped as he tumbled to the ground and whimpered when one of the bigger kids gripped on to the locks of his messy hair. "Where do you think your going curse boy? Thinking of running away again? Well good luck, cause no one's gonna save you this time." Takeshi tried to ignore the boys taunts, but he couldn't help but considered the boy's harsh words. The other kids soon joined the boy's taunting and began throwing insults and discouraging words to Takeshi. The boy could also hear some of the girls whispering false rumors about him to one another._

 _"I heard his real parents left him because he only brought bad luck to there home." Takeshi eyes glazed over with unshed tears at that. He never had a chance to even get to know his parents since they left him when he was a baby_

 _"I've also heard his curse killed his old adopted parents." lies, they died in a car accident with him in the back seat sleeping and from what he remembered they were arguing about what they were going to have for dinner when a car crashed Into them._

 _"Wow, how awful!"_

 _"Yea!"_

 _"So I also heard-"_

 _Before Takeshi could even realized what was going on, he felt someone grab him from the scuff of his filthy shirt. He looked up and saw one of the elders that work in the orphanage scolding the other children. "What in the heavens name are you children doing?!" Some of the children have the audacity to look at the ground in shame. "We're sorry Ms. Rose."_

 _Ms. Rose shook her head in disappointment. "Go to the dinning room dinner will be ready shortly, Takeshi yours will be brought to you in your room." Takeshi gave Ms. Rose a grateful smile as he scurried off to his room, he passed by one of the kids and heard one of them mumble something out. "No one could ever love a cursed child."_

 _No one could ever love a cursed child_

 _No one could ever love him-_

Takeshi woke up with a startle gasp when he felt someone shaking his small frame. It took the boy a while to realized that it was Yukina who was staring at him with a concern look on his handsome face. Takeshi shook his dazed head when he realized that Yukina was talking to him. "Takeshi what's wrong? Why did you scream? What kind of nightmare were you having? Are you-" Yukina was cut off in mid sentence by smack upside the head. "Idiot, can't you see the kid had a bad dream." Kisa replied as he twirled a bat in his hands.

"Why do you have a bat Kisa-san."

"For protection."

"... I see."

The room was left in silence as they stared at the short man wielding a baseball bat. Kisa sighted as he placed the bat at the entrance of the the trembling boy's room. He calmly walked towards Takeshi's bed and placed a comforting hand on the boy's hair. He gently massaged the boy's hair as he whispered comforting words to him.

Takeshi felt his body moved closer to the older man as his eyes gently closed shut. "Hey Takeshi, want to sleep in our room for tonight? Maybe in the morning you can tell us what's your dream was, if you want to that is." Takeshi mumbled a soft yes and felt someone- possibly Yukina- carried him into their arms.

He could still hear Kisa whispering something to Yukina as they left from his room to and enter theirs. Takeshi felt his mind numbing as his fell into deep slumber.

Takeshi awoke upon the feeling of an arm wrapped around him. He slowly opened one of his eye and squint a little to clear his blurred vision. Once his sight was cleared he noticed that the arm belonged to a sleeping Kisa. He then felt his head tucked under the man's chin as the arm pulled him closer to the man's feminine body.

Takeshi nearly jumped when he felt another arm slung over his and Kisa's body. He noticed that the arm was more muscular than Kisa's in comparison and was also slightly more tannered as well. His gazed traced over to a mumbling Yukina. The man had his eyes closed with a small smile over his face as he cuddled closer to Kisa and himself. Takeshi sighted as he snuggled in between his two guardians. Never in his life has he ever felt so safe until now.

Takeshi only slept for few minutes until he heard someone knocking at the door. He waited for one of them to get up but only received a snore or a grunt from either parties. Takeshi heard the knock again and groaned in annoyance, he slowly shifted away from his cuddling group. He swiftly left the room and peeked through the living room window. He noticed there was dark haired man with an intimidating stare and behind him was another man that had chocolate brown hair and a soft features. He was also glaring, but Takeshi noticed that his glare was directly at the man and not the door.

He then heard the man knocked at the door again, this time it more impatient than the last two knocks. Takeshi hesitated, he wasn't sure if he should open the door to the two strangers or just wake up one of the two sleeping adults. Takeshi jumped when he heard another hard knock. He quickly unlocked the door slowly opened it, he peeked through the gaps and peered at the two mens.

He seemed to have found d himself locked in a three-way starring match.

Takeshi gulped, the gaze of these men was rather nerve wracking. First one to snap out of the staring match was the brown haired one, who gently kneeled over and gave Takeshi a comforting smiled. "Hi I'm Onodera Ritsu and that jerk over there is Takano Masamune, is Kisa home?" The boy frowned at the other man, his gazed never shifting away from the other dark haired man. "My mom is asleep and so is my dad, come back later."

The reaction of the two was instant. The one named Ritsu seemed to be the most vocal of the two as he let out a startled shriek while Takano's eyes widen slightly at the news. Takeshi glanced up and noticed that Kisa was walking out of his bedroom and was moving towards them with a sleepy dazed look on his face. "Takeshi why are you out of bed so early? Go back to sleep-" A cough interrupted Kisa. The older man blink twice and shrieked when he noticed his two co-workers staring at him through the door. Surprisingly, the first one to speak was Takano.

"Since when did you have a kid?"

"W-wha-"

"How long were you going to keep this secret? You do realize that Mino won't be happy with you."

"H-huh?!"

"Also we're here to inform you in public that there is no work today since you never answered your phone."

"... Do you want to come in for some breakfast."

Takano smiled rather smugly at the short editor as he bowed politely to the boy. Ritsu smiled apologetically at Kisa as he enters the house.

Takano was going to ask where he and Ritsu were supposed to enjoy their free breakfast when a shirtless Yukina entered the living room. The two semes stared at one another, Yukina smiled at Takano, but his held a hint of malice. "Hello I'm Yukina Kou, Kisa's lover who are you?" Takano back straightened as he held out his hand. "Takano Masamune, Kisa's co-worker."

Tension in the air evaporated in an instant when Yukina let out genuine smile and shook Takano's hand in his usual cheerful fashion. "I'm so glad to finally meet one of Kisa-san's friends! I hope we could be friends." Takano smiled slightly at the young artist. "I've heard you were the one who helped promote and sell some of Kisa's work, I also hope to get to know you as well."

The two men continued to chat with one another leaving behind their ukes and a confused child. Kisa felt his shoulder hunched over in relief when he saw the two dominant males were getting along just fine. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and noticed Ritsu who was giving him a sympathetic smile. "Want me to help you out in the kitchen?" Kisa smiled at his friend as they left to the kitchen.

Takeshi raised his eyebrow at the adults, this indeed turned out to be a rather strange morning the boy thought as he followed his mother and Ritsu-san.


End file.
